What Is Chandni's Secret
What Is Chandni's Secret is the 33rd episode of the show and is aired on 16 August 2017 Plot synopsis Chandni meets someone. The lady says I had to get baby to his mum. Advay looks on as Chandni gets the baby in arms. Can Advay know Chandni’s secret? The Episode starts with PP coming home and thinking where did Chandni go. Shikha asks where is she, she was your responsibility. He says don’t know what attack she got seeing crowd, she has gone. He goes. Meghna says we have to find Chandni, not fight. Advay gets Chandni home and says maybe she got a panic attack. Doctor checks Chandni and says she will get fine in some time, she has post traumatic stress disorder, whatever happened with her in kidnapping, her heart is hurt, anything that reminds her of that incident triggers her panic attack. Advay looks on. PP argues with Indrani. He says I m that boy and your daughter is that butterfly, don’t know where did she run. She says you will get whatever you want. He says don’t know if she will come back or not. He goes. Indrani says if I lose 2 crores, I can never forgive Chandni, once she gets married, I don’t care she lives or dies. Chandni gets conscious. Meghna and Shikha hold her. Chandni asks how did I come home. Meghna says Advay got you home, PP left you there. Chandni says how did he know I m there, he called me but I couldn’t talk to him. Advay recalls Chandni’s words and cries. He thinks I used to read all her unspoken words, why did I not see truth in her tearful eyes, why did I get my friendship burn in hatred, why did I not think that curse to forget Chandni turned into blessing to meet her, I have to get this truth out of lies, then I can know if this moon has stain or not. Shikha says maybe Advay wanted to ruin your and PP’s date, I will give him prasad. Meghna says you don’t draw wrong meaning, if he had to do wrong, he would have not got Chandni home, we should be thankful to him. Shikha agrees. Nani says you went as Advay and came back as Chikhu. Advay recalls doctor’s and Chandni’s words. Nani calls him out. She asks is Chandni fine. He says I hope so. Mama says your heart has stone, you know in what state is Chandni, you just care for money. Indrani says who is she, I just married her dad. Mama says you have mum-daughter relation. She says she is my step daughter. He says you don’t have sympathy for her, leave about love, you are unlucky to reject her love, she loves you more than your own daughters, any enemy would also not do this, I m surprised, how do you live bearing burden of so many sins, anyways you have kidnapped her. She turns. Advay asks how do you know what’s going on in my heart. Nani says you did not grow up so much that I don’t know you, Chandni is not such as you are thinking, she is still your childhood’s Chandni. He says maybe you are right. She says it means you also think she is innocent. He says don’t know, maybe she is not like I thought. She asks what’s use to study if you can’t read someone’s eyes, you roam as professor, come and dine. Mama says you got that man after Chandni to scare her, she stays in fear. Indrani says I tried to throw her away, but she always comes back, she does not break, I got her kidnapped, even then she came back, I thought Chandni will do my work and get me money, but she came back home, I will not fall weak like Yash and you, else this family will come on road, you are taking her side, being my brother. Indrani counts money. Chandni comes. Indrani hides money. Chandni asks are you fine. Indrani hugs her. She acts good. She says I had medicine and slept, I couldn’t take care of you. I can’t forgive myself. Chandni says no, you are world’s best mum. Chandni cares for her. Mama ji looks on. Chandni gets some call. She gets shocked and says you, is everything fine, where are you now, come by back door, none should see you. She goes. Advay sees her and thinks where is she going at night. Chandni meets a lady. The lady shows the baby. Chandni cries seeing the baby and takes in her arms. She says baby had to come to mum, my baby, don’t cry. Advay looks on shocked. The lady says baby is not eating anything, what shall I do, I had to get baby to his mum. Chandni asks her to cover baby in shawl and come. They go upstairs. The lady says baby is vomiting, orphanage doctor said he has some allergy, there is no family history written, just your name is written. Chandni asks what did you feed him, he is allergy to almonds. Lady asks how do you know. Advay looks for her. Someone knocks door. Chandni hides and wishes none knows about the baby. Mama ji comes and holds her. He asks why did you get baby home, if anyone else saw then. Advay recalls Chandni’s words and thinks I was right, Chandni is not innocent. He calls Murli and asks him to go Suvidha homes, get details of all babies who enrolled in last two years. Murli goes. Advay gets angry. Precap: Advay sees Chandni giving baby to lady. He asks her who was that lady. Advay says Chandni has lie and cheat in her blood, I will expose her true face. Chandni gives noodles to Indrani. Indrani throws the noodles and says once Chandni gets married, I will get rid of her unlucky shadow. Chandni looks on and cries. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 33 References Episode 33 Guide